


Payback

by solversonlou



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solversonlou/pseuds/solversonlou
Summary: Mackenzie keeps 'borrowing' stuff that belongs to Jamie. This both annoys and excites Jamie. Mackenzie has different ideas on how to pay him back.
Relationships: Jamie Tate/Mackenzie Boyd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Payback

Mackenzie has a habit of taking things that don't belong to him. whether it's saveloy, fruit, or the general mickey, he is absolutely shameless and unapologetic, something which Jamie finds infuriating but can't exactly complain about when he's done a lot worse himself with no repercussions.

"Stop it," Jamie scolds the Scotsman, batting his hand away from the pot of organic yoghurt he had gotten out for himself and left on the kitchen island whilst he took a work call. "We're going into another lockdown soon, I don't know when I'll be able to get that brand again."

"Oh, well, don't expect me to go out and do your shopping for you," Mackenzie grins, ducking away from Jamie's shooing hand motions and opening his fridge door. He scans the contents inside, brows drawing together. "You'll need to do an online shop."

"Well, whatever you eat is coming out of your wages," Jamie warns, leaning against the counter. he scoops an annoyed spoonful of yoghurt into his mouth, eyes fixed on Mackenzie, who grabs a bottle of beer. Jamie protests. "I'd rather you didn't get sloshed whilst working, actually."

Mackenzie's shoulders sink as he rolls his eyes, reluctantly putting the beer back. He grabs a bottle of organic orange juice instead and closes the fridge door behind him before spinning around to face Jamie again. lifting his free hand, he gives his boss a mock salute, back straight, "Yes, sir!"

Exhaling, Jamie shakes his head, the Scotsman's words stirring something inside his gut, "Stop it."

x x x

In another act of pure disrespect, Jamie finds Mackenzie sitting in the living room the following morning, wearing his dressing gown over a pair of his pyjamas.

"I don't believe this," Jamie scoffs, hands folded across his chest, shaking his head in sheer disbelief at the man's audacity. "You snuck into my wardrobe?"

"I was cold," Mackenzie reasons, shrugging as he sips on a cup of tea. probably Jamie's organic stuff, of course. "It's freezing where you've got me sleeping. unless you wanted me to sleep in my day clothes and get your sheets dirty."

"Well... i suppose not," Jamie sighs, realising that Mackenzie has a point. "Just do some clothes shopping later, alright? I don't need you making stealing my clothes a habit."

"Oh, relax, you'll get it back," Mackenzie chuckles, tugging at the lapels of the dressing gown, looking down at himself with a grin. "Unless you're jealous that you can't wear it again because I look so much better in it."

Jamie's gaze drags across the man, his long legs propped up on the sofa, his hair messy from sleep and the way his stubble is a little thicker than the day before. Jamie swallows, chews the inside of his cheek for a second, before responding, "Just, stick to your own things, alright?"

x x x

Mackenzie actually doesn't actually verbally agree to Jamie's terms, so he ends up continuing his little crimes. he nicks a chip off Jamie's plate when they're eating outside the pub at lunch. He takes Jamie's cup of tea after Jamie's just made one for himself. He nicks his expensive shortbread biscuits. 

Jamie gives up even trying to scold him at one point. It's been a few weeks since Mackenzie had moved in and it's becoming more of an accepted thing than an annoyance. It's almost like they're sharing things now. Sure, Jamie takes the expenses out of Mackenzie's paycheck, but that's what friends do, right, share food bills?

He doesn't actually know if they're friends or not. He supposes they are. They get along pretty well. They like similar things, enjoy messing with the residents of the village in their own ways.

Sometimes they'll sit and watch old action films on tv late at night and get drunk together. On occasion, Mackenzie will spill bitter words about his sister and the Dingles, and Jamie will nod in agreement, sharing his sentiments.

They're both bastards, Jamie supposes. or at least, to others they are. Jamie quite likes himself, actually. he quite likes Mackenzie as well.

x x x

For the first time in a little bit, Jamie becomes annoyed with Mackenzie's habits. 

Mostly because the Scot had purposefully gone out and bought his own toiletries, so when Jamie walks into his bathroom to find his bottle of expensive aftershave empty and the shower still steamed up, he becomes frustrated all over again.

Following the trail of scent, Jamie finds Mackenzie in the hallway on the way to his own room, (Jamie had started to let him stay in the house in one of the spare rooms), ready to confront him, "Mackenzie!"

The words on Jamie's tongue are lost when he's met with the sight of the man, damp and wearing nothing but a towel. He doesn't know what he'd expected. The shower had still been hot, but it's still a bit jarring to see him there, half naked.

Facing him with brows drawn together in question, Mackenzie tilts his head at Jamie, "Can I help you with something?"

Jamie's eyes flicker across Mackenzie's bare torso without even realising it, before darting back up to his face again. both sights make his cheeks flush hot. attempting to gather himself, he speaks, putting on the offensive again, "You reek."

Mackenzie looks down at himself, gestures with his hands to the towel around his waist. Jamie can't help but follow the v of his hips with his eyes, "Uh, pretty sure I don't. Just showered, mate."

"Not badly!" Jamie exclaims, shaking his head. He's flustered, obviously so. Mackenzie's lips quirk into a hint of a smile. It doesn't help. "My aftershave. can you explain why you've seemingly bathed in it?"

"Oh, that stuff I bought was minging," Mackenzie explains, shrugging as he turns away from Jamie and continues to make his way back to his room.

Jamie blinks at him for a second, watching him walk away before catching up and following him, "Hold on, that doesn't explain why you used my shower."

Stepping into his room, Mackenzie ruffles his damp hair with the towel around his neck as he sits down on the edge of the bed, knees spread just enough to be obnoxious but not expose anything. He knows exactly what he's doing, but Jamie doesn't know that, "Shower in mine's broken. You can check if you want."

Jamie's eyes flicker from Mackenzie's skin to the bathroom door in his room. He looks back at him, hands on his hips, "There _are_ other bathrooms in this house, you know? It's practically a manor."

"Keep that in mind when I put it up on the market after I've murdered you and stolen all your money," Mackenzie jokes, but Jamie doesn't seem to find it very funny. Exhaling through his nose, Mackenzie stands up, leaving the towel from around his neck on the floor. Jamie frowns at that as well. "Look, I'll pay you back if it's that important."

"I pay your wages, so that'd basically just be me replacing it," Jamie sighs, eyes fixed on Mackenzie as the man crosses the room, drawing closer to him. Jamie steps back a little, taken aback by the approach. _What is he doing?_ "It's more about the principle. It's odd, nicking another man's aftershave, using his shower. Violating, even."

"What's the matter?" Mackenzie questions, a smirk on his features, stopping in front of the Englishman, dangerously close. He places a hand on his own hip, fingers close to where his towel is tied. Tone lower, he cocks his chin, lashes dark as he looks down at Jamie, gaze heavy. "Too intimate? Thought you didn't mind getting close to people you work with?"

Jamie's Adam's apple bobs in his throat. He can feel the heat from the shower radiating off of Mackenzie's skin, can smell the scent of his own aftershave hanging in the air. He's close, all cocky and damp and toned. Jamie doesn't mean to seem vain, but Mackenzie is so much like himself. It's infuriating and intoxicating all at once.

"You know," Mackenzie says, eyes trailing down Jamie's torso. He's in a smart button up shirt and a pair of chinos. It's far too much clothing in Mackenzie's opinion. Reaching out a hand, his fingers rest against the buckle of Jamie's belt, gaze dragging back up to meet his warm, golden eyes, pupils dark and blown. "I could always pay you back in other ways."

Jamie swallows, cocking his head to the side, trying to be as cocky back as he can, "What makes you think I value you as much as that?"

"A few things," Mackenzie says, close enough for his breath to his Jamie's lips. One fingertip trails down the seam of Jamie's trousers, drawing a short hitch of breath from the back of the Englishman's throat. "Mainly the fact that you've been hard since you confronted me on the landing."

Jamie's light lashes close against his cheeks, eyes rolling back into his head as the warm weight of Mackenzie's palm presses against him fully, firm. Fingers raising to the warm, damp skin of Mackenzie's arms, Jamie exhales, "You know, I just might take you up on that offer after all."

"Ready to pay up, sir," Mackenzie grins, the words arising a groan from Jamie that's lost in the heat of Mackenzie's mouth as he closes the gap between them.

x x x

"Cost you extra that will," Jamie grunts as Mackenzie's teeth graze his hip bone, leaving a slight mark in his skin. Sliding his fingers through the dark hair on Mackenzie's head, Jamie watches as his mouth trails down his torso. Head lulling back, he gasps when Mackenzie's lips stretch around the head of his cock, feeling the press of his calloused thumb and forefinger around the base of him.

"This enough compensation?" Mackenzie says as he pulls off of him, lips wet and red. He looks up at Jamie from beneath dark lashes, a smirk on his features.

Jamie's eyes trail down his torso, watching the way Mackenzie's free hand is curled around his own arousal. Jamie drags a tongue across his bottom lip. He meets Mackenzie's eye again, tugs a little on his hair, just enough to make the man's eyes slide shut, "I'll let you know when you've paid up."

Mackenzie grins, grip tightening a little around Jamie, drawing another gasp from him, "I'm sure you will."

x x x

"Don't be greedy," Jamie scolds, bare legs laying across Mackenzie's lap, the two of them sprawled out on the large leather sofa of the living room, both of them dressed in nothing but boxers. He reaches over, taking the popcorn bag out of the other man's hands. 

"I buy something with my own money for once and this is what I get?" Mackenzie scoffs, watching as the Englishman scoops a handful of posh popcorn into his mouth.

"I'll pay you back," Jamie says with a smirk, eyebrows lifting in a suggestion.

"Well," Mackenzie smiles, head tilting to the side, eyes dragging across Jamie's bare torso. "How soon can you make it?"

Placing the bag down, Jamie shifts, leaning across, bridging the gap between them.

**Author's Note:**

> i blame ivett fully for pulling me into them


End file.
